


The Start of Something

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles touched Derek's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> When you can't think of any titles that aren't some terrible variation of "pulling someone out of the darkness", go with song titles instead [this one, specifically, is from a song by Voxtrot].


End file.
